Unexpected Response
by ryukku11111
Summary: Judy and Nick done screwed themselves up, knocked Judy up. Now that it happened, they have to break the news to the people around them, especially her parents. here's the story to see how they break it to them with Nick being a nervous wreck and Judy holding themselves together.


**This is my first time, my very time posting a fanfic, I still not really sure how the mechanism work around here so there might be mistakes, anyway I read hundreds of Zootopia fanfics and though about writing one for a long time, i planned to it to be one-shot but now that i think about it, it could be few chapters, now that i wrote first one out, might as well post it, any comments is appreciated and hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Nick is feeling all the bad feelings in his guts, never in his life foretold him this situation, all his life he learned to expect all kinds of bad situation throw, living in Zootopia as a pred and a fox have toughen him up, physically and mentally, and it's been so long since he feel so vulnerable, feel like there is no way out of this, only to face and brace the music. Even almost being iced by , chased by savage Jaguar, free fall down the waterfall, nearly collided by the train that looked a lot like rhino head and so many more before those had he seem so scared, he rather face those again than facing this one.

'Oh sweet Mother Marian, why didn't I think that this would happen? Of course it could happen, it's just nobody thought about it could before this, why did I had to get so drunk with Judy that night? I could at least considered safety measures that night, but noooo….. mating season and booze gone against me and now here I am, screw me right?' Nick thinking.

They are in bullet train halfway to Bunnyburrow. Judy is sitting next to him, Nick is wearing shade, seemingly relaxed but it's not fooling Judy at all, the signs of nervous, exposed and vulnerable are all there. Ever since last night Nick didn't sleep at all, sitting at the desk in their living room spinning his fidget spinner all night long, that's his way of thinking about something real hard and thorough. Judy tried to calm him down, get him to bed but he didn't even moved nor listened. Then since Judy woke up and they packed up for the trip to Bunnyburrow, Nick never drank nor ate an ounce of anything, all his mind is full of the bad situation they are in.

Nick and Judy has been in relationship for only a year, within the the first year Nick started working with Judy in ZPD. Nick had showed signs of affection towards her since first day at work, he thought he been discreet but he's not fooling anyone in ZPD, especially Judy and Clawhauser. Judy being the impatient bunny, tired of his shyness of his feeling towards her, took the lead and ask him out on Valentines' Day, that was one of the few times he was loss for words. Since then their relationship only grow more but still in discreet, waiting for a time to reveal their relationship, but no need to be much longer with this bad situation they in.

Nick and Judy had researched the question briefly before, whether if they, bunny and fox could have kits of their own, what are the chances. They asked several reproductive experts on internet under anonymous status and they said that this subject never been researched much, since there are neither point nor the fund to do it, so the best answer they got is "a miracle discovery if it happens".

Now that thought of "the miracle which could never happen" ultimately landed them in this situation. A week after annual ZPD party and their "afterparty" on bed, she was feeling sick, thrown up, thought she had bad food. But after the check up and the doctor gave her much worse news than that, she immediately call Nick and told him the news, Nick almost crashed the police cruiser with Wolford in it. Nick and Judy immediately got to ZPD and explained their situation together to Bogo, which Bogo shocked at first, then surprisingly happily congratulated them instead of scolded them as they expected, "Well, seemingly how happy you 2 together, it's only matter of time, although I expected it much later". Bogo gave them maternity leave forms from his drawer, told them to fill it on the spot and passed them back to him, then Bogo told them to keep the pregnancy between them, Bogo will break the news himself to everyone in ZPD later. He then granted them 2 months and a half leave according bunny gestation, or fox's? He doesn't even know nor care.

After Nick and Judy got back to their apartment, Nick is pacing frantically back and forth in the living room, Judy sitting the couch, calling her parents and thinking about how to break the news, they already decided that this is too important to keep it from her parents on their way home, might as well break it sooner than later. While on Muzzletime with them, mom picked up the call.

Bonnie greeted, "Oh hey honey bun, you finally call us yourself, that's the first"

Judy, trying to keep her cool said "Hey mom, ya well first time for everything, and speaking of which, I have something to tell you"

Bonnie leaned close, "what is it dear, is something wrong?"

Judy feel the sweats forming all around her, "well it's nothing big", 'yet', "it just that I got news for you"

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow, "coming from you, I doubt it is ever simple"

Judy opened her eyes wider, how right her mom is, her sweats started forming more, even at the peak of winter, trying hard to not let her long ears drooped down, keeping herself together, she looked up from her screen to Nick, who looked at her just as anxious, hugging his bushy tail. She gave the look as asking him "how should I tell her?", then Nick reply that look with his look that said "What?! You asking me?! Didn't you think about how to say before calling them?"

Bonnie broke their silence "Judy, what are you looking at?"

Judy broke out of trance and replied "oh uh….. it's just Nick, anyway I wanted to say that…."

Nick hugged his tail tighter, bracing for impact.

Judy going mach speed in her mind, thought about her next word, every word she ever know, finally ended up said "…..we got change of plans, we get to celebrate Christmas with you afterall, we got reinforcements from other precincts, so Chief changed our schedule, effectively immediately so now we got a long break, so we thinking that we could come tomorrow and hang with you guys sooner."

Nick stunned at the word 'tomorrow', 'Really Judy?! Signing my death sentence so soon?!'

Bonnie happily said "oh that great! We haven't seen you in a while and we certainly missed having you around, and nieces and nephews really looking forward to play with Nick again, oh I have to pull out the big bed, so the earliest train arrive tomorrow should be around 1 in the afternoon, I will see you 2 then?"

Judy looked at Nick again, Nick shaking his head hard stating "please say no, I'm not ready yet!"

"Sure! We will be there" She said in her fake excited tone, ended the call after.

And that brings into the now, they are on their 2 hours journey in bullet train to Bunnyburrow, they picked their most secluded seats in the train car. Nick panicking inside, Judy trying her best to cool him down, Nick is wearing what he think the best outfit for 'meeting the parents that about to kill him', his white button up, rolled up long sleeves shirt with black tie in his green jacket and grey trousers, its like he dressed for job interview. Judy is in her typical pink flannel shirt in her purple jacket and jeans.

Their long silence break when the train conductor announce "Good afternoon passenger, we will be arriving to Bunnyburrow station in 10 minutes, please make sure all your belonging are accounted for before exiting the train, thank you and have a good day". Nick suddenly shaking and rushed to the restroom just behind their seats, Judy didn't even have time to react until he locked the restroom door behind him, Judy quickly rushed to the door and asked "Nick! You ok?". Then she hear Nick puking his guts out, she is thinking "oh sweet cheese and crackers, Nick is falling apart before even meeting them". After a few minutes, Nick come back out to meet her, smiling "Hey fluff, nothing to worry about, just making myself presentable to your parents before they kill me, got to look my best before I go!"

Judy just about to reply when the announcer said "We have arrived at Bunnyburrow station, I repeat, we have arrived at Bunnyburrow station" Nick passing by her to their seats to get their luggage when Judy hold his paw and say "Whatever happens, we stick together, I won't leave you."

Nick crouch down on one knee to look at her straight, both paws on her shoulders "I know, it's not you I worry about, it's your family, I never imagined meeting your parents in these circumstances, I just don't know how they will react" Take a deep breath and continued "like you said, whatever happens, we stick together, I will follow your lead, if things go south and you want to leave and get back to Zootopia, just say the word." Then Nick hold her face in with one paw and kiss her affectionately, "I won't anything happen to you and however many inside you". Judy giggled, say; "Well if I'm like my mother, we could be having a big litter". Nick stared at her intensely for few seconds, then rushed back into restroom for second round of puking, Judy just sighed and lean her head to the wall beside the restroom door, 'brace yourself, hail storm is definitely coming'.


End file.
